


Caminante

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Metaphors, Snow, Walkers, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caminante llama a las puertas que encuentra a su paso. ¿Le dejas entrar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminante

El viento aullaba ahogando el crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas y agitaba las copas de los árboles, arremolinando la nieve a sus pies. Cuanto le rodeaba, ahí donde alcanzaba la vista, todo era de un gélido blanco.  
Caminante alzó la cabeza al llegar junto a la señal. Las casitas permanecían aovilladas, como pequeños corderos, temblando de miedo. Las puertas y contraventanas firmemente cerradas contra la ventisca, humo alzándose de las chimeneas, solo para perderse al instante, arrancado por el viento.  
Caminante estudió todas las casitas. Podía oír los balidos de las ovejas, el mugido de las bacas y el suave relincho de los caballos, mezclándose con el murmullo de los hombres, demasiado asustados como para hacer ruido.  
Fue primero a la casa junto al templo. Golpeó suavemente las puertas y aguzó el oído.  
Se oían pasos y una voz áspera.  
Aguardó y la puerta no se abrió.  
Caminante fue luego a la casa más grande. Cruzó lentamente el terreno que la separaba de la calle y golpeó primero la puerta y luego las ventanas.  
En el piso superior, vio, asomándose por un hueco en las contraventanas dos caritas pálidas, de ojos enormes y narices enrojecidas.  
Aguardó y la puerta permaneció firmemente cerrada.  
Fue luego a la casa que olía a carne y a la que olía a fuego. Pero ambas permanecieron con las puertas cerradas.  
Caminante llamó a la puerta de pastores y agricultores sin que ninguna se abriera.  
Cuando llegó a la última puerta, tampoco ésta se abrió.  
Caminante siguió hacia el sur, pasando por los campos, los ríos, los bosques, sus pasos lentos y trabajosos. En cierto momento se encontró con una caravana de carretas cubiertas detenidas al margen del camino, las puertas y las telas firmemente amarradas. Ante las carretas también se detuvo y golpeó suavemente a todas ellas. Todas permanecieron cerradas.  
Caminante continuó hacia el sur.  
Llegó ante un río a la orilla del cual se encontraba sentado un niño de mejillas rojas como la más tierna de las manzanas, ojos brillantes como estrellas. El niño gimoteaba en el pequeño nido de mantas y pieles en el que se encontraba, retorciéndose débilmente.  
Caminante se acercó y tocó suavemente la corteza del árbol junto a su cabeza. Los ojillos llorosos del niño se alzaron hacia él.  
Caminante se sentó a su lado, tomó a la criatura en sus brazos, meciéndole y cantando con una voz cristalina, acallando sus gritos. Caminante continuó meciendo a la criatura y, cuando se hubo dormido en sus brazos, la depositó sobre la nieve, se levantó y continuó su camino hacia el sur.  
A su alrededor siempre la tormenta, el viento y la nieve tironeando de sus ropajes y guiándole siempre hacia el sur.


End file.
